


【寡希】ABO - Beta

by HoursHunter



Series: AU-ABO Role Explore [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter
Summary: 玛丽亚·希尔是个Beta。这真不合道理，罗曼诺夫每次见到希尔都这么想。
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, 玛丽亚·希尔/娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫
Series: AU-ABO Role Explore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881778
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	【寡希】ABO - Beta

**Author's Note:**

> * OOC  
> * 再也不尝试这种写法了，写得有点累还虎头蛇尾  
> * 总之希望还能食用愉快w

玛丽亚·希尔是个Beta。

这真不合道理，罗曼诺夫每次见到希尔都这么想。高挑的个子，无论站姿或坐姿都是挺拔的，肌肉线条勾勒出完美且极具爆发力的女性身形，轮廓分明的五官精致又漂亮。那双总是波澜不兴的蓝眼睛倒是能佐证Beta的清心寡欲，但却因为过分克制而加重了她的寒气，愈发显得煞气逼人。

一个生错性别的Alpha。

罗曼诺夫审视着眼前的人，而被审视者坐在她的对面，正以一如既往的工作姿态批着她递交的任务报告。一缕深棕色卷发从希尔鬓边滑落，希尔抬手把它别到耳后，露出一小截线条优美、光滑白皙的手腕。

罗曼诺夫忍不住咽了咽口水。

这真不合道理。她又一次在心里叹道。身为一名Alpha竟然会因为看着Beta而感到饥饿——也许是发情期临近的关系？罗曼诺夫能嗅到空气中自己身上那点若有似无的酒精气息，算一下日子确实也差不多了。如果不做任何准备的话，再下周她就会在接下来的一个月中失去所有理智地发泄Alpha的兽性本能。

罗曼诺夫是被改造的Alpha。红房用超级血清增强了黑寡妇的体格和寿命，延长了发情周期，从正常Alpha的一月一次到一年一次，但同步增强和延长的还有发情反应和发情时间。这很可怕，发情时的黑寡妇见人就骑，骑完就杀，而她对此记忆模糊。多年以前每当她发情结束时茫然地看着自己一身是血躺在荒凉的郊区，却无法忏悔自己究竟做了什么。

神盾能用药物压制她过度的发情反应，但也仅限于能让她在发情期正常思考的程度，加上强效抑制剂大约可以正常行动，至于那些比寻常Alpha更浓更重的信息素、与Omega更强的吸引本能、还有一些反噬的副作用等等，目前都还束手无策。

她的指挥官基本上在这时候都会体谅地取消她在发情期时的外勤任务，取代的那些无聊的后勤和内政工作四舍五入大约可以等于一个月的连续假期。工作十一个月换一个月，也不知道算是值还是不值。

正漫不经心地思考着，希尔终于把她的报告递了回来。罗曼诺夫扫过一眼上面“Finish”的章，又听对面的人语气平淡地开口：“我记得没错的话，你发情期是下礼拜？”

罗曼诺夫点了点头，又眨一眨眼，调笑意味很明显：“这次要让我看守仓库还是清点库存？”

希尔停了片刻，表情寡淡，手上转着笔：“你最近有没有标记过Omega？我指的是永久标记。”

罗曼诺夫挑起了一边眉毛。她收住了笑，脸色稍稍有些不太好看：“你知道的，希尔。只要我能控制，我从来不标记任何Omega。”

这不难理解。尽管黑寡妇是超级间谍，调情高手，万花百草丛中过，但因为早年的血色记忆，如今的黑寡妇只做不标。当然对Alpha来说标记不仅是生理上更加无与伦比的快感，一对多的不限定性也让这种行为成为Alpha统治力的象征，但她只是不想再让自己的行为造成任何伤害了而已。被标记意味着所属，不仅是法律义务上的事情，黑寡妇不觉得自己这样的Alpha有什么为被标记者负责的资格。不过就只是自己发情或恰好遇上发情的Omega，彼此各取所需，又或者逢场作戏，最后提起裤子干脆利落地离开，不必多想也不用负责。

“嗯，我知道。”希尔嗓音放得软了点，有几分不太明显的安抚意味，罗曼诺夫倒是能听出来，“根据神盾的医疗记录，你多年前做过的那些事……即使里面有Omaga，都已经不构成永标，血液中Omega的影响因子几乎不存在。我是要说——”

希尔交叠双手，口吻依旧不咸不淡：“之前医疗中心给我提了一份报告，他们认为你的永标行为配合药物也许可以彻底消除你不正常的发情反应和周期，因此建议让你找一名Omega进行永久标记。”

罗曼诺夫愣了一下。

“我知道这不太容易，”希尔说，那双蓝眼睛闪烁了两下，“但可靠的Omega我想你也不是找不到，寇森有点门路，再不行也许可以考虑给点钱然后公证一下彼此两清，也许这样才比较像你？”

希尔摊开手，轻笑了一声：“总而言之，你接下来没有工作了。你有一个月的时间考虑这件事。”

“不用考虑，我很感谢神盾作出的努力，但我对现在的状况足够满意。”

罗曼诺夫毫不犹豫地否决了。她往后躺了躺，盯着希尔的目光有几分挑衅，而希尔只是平静地同她对视：“你很清楚那些药物的副作用会造成你身体的负担，缩短你的寿命。”

“我活得够久。”黑寡妇耸了耸肩，“至于负担——哈哈，你知道我即使在发情期出外勤，也能做得比大多数特工都好。”

希尔沉默了片刻。那张脸仍然看不出任何情绪，蓝眼睛难以捉摸地直视着她，而罗曼诺夫却莫名地感到喉头发紧。希尔最后叹了口气，转开了视线，“我们都希望你可以恢复成正常的Alpha。”

“我永远不可能做一个正常的Alpha，我以为你懂。”

气氛微妙地冷下来。有暴烈的酒精气息浅薄地弥漫开来，希尔看她一眼，“你可以。”她未就此事再多做无谓的说服，反而是直接送客的意思，“享受你的假期吧，罗曼诺夫。”

“……”

罗曼诺夫的怒意来得莫名其妙，“这不是考虑，而是命令吧，指挥官？”她冷哼了一声，“正常的Alpha特工比定时炸弹的黑寡妇更容易控制，而你想要的就是这样，希尔副局。”

她的手搭在门把上，讥讽地笑了两声，“你果然不懂，因为你只是个Beta。如果你是Alpha，就该理解标记不是那么随便的行为。如果你是Omega——哈，”那双绿眼睛恶意地弯起来，盯着希尔领口下白皙的脖颈，“在我把你压在墙上时，你就会感谢我的不标记了。”

* * *

直到罗曼诺夫端着一杯伏特加游走于光怪陆离的夜场所时，她仍旧情绪不佳。

希尔本来就是这样的，她一直以来都知道的。也许这就是弗瑞选择一个Beta担任副手的原因。永远理智，永远冷静，永远以最大利益为考量，不会像A和O一样混杂感情和欲望。罗曼诺夫想起摔门而出时那双有些被她的反应震到的、带着几分茫然、复杂的蓝眼睛，这人大概根本不明白自己为什么拒绝这种双赢的事情。

就算是她自己，其实也不是很明白。

过往的情事里不乏主动要求标记的Omega，而她一向是连暂时标记都不允许。她很难想象自己的血液中融入另一个人或多个人的气息，仿佛自己所有的罪与恨都无处躲藏——尽管她知道那完全只是自己的心理作用，却仍不可避免地逃避这种事情。

逃避这种交付一切的亲密关系。

也许是某种变相的PTSD也说不定。在各种欲求之间游走的黑寡妇实际上甚至比Omega更介意标记行为间的所属关系。这真是不可思议。

“大部分的Omega都不会在乎你给别人什么，只在乎你会给他们什么。”巴顿举杯和罗曼诺夫碰了碰，话说得很诚实，“社会就是这样，你是一名Alpha，是食物链的顶端，做的任何事都会被套上Alpha的标签。”

“但不代表这种标签就可以被合理化。”罗曼诺夫的瞳色暗了暗，“我不是为了可以在发情期清醒地日Omega而加入神盾的，克林特。”

“我只是要说，标记Omega没有你想象得那么神圣——可能就连很多Omega自己都不觉得被一个不认识的Alpha永标是一件可耻的事情。”

“他们是他们，我是我。”罗曼诺夫把酒杯里的液体一饮而尽，“我只是没办法接受而已。”

各种类型的信息素混杂在空气里，闷得她有些晕眩。一名未经标记——至少未经永标的男性Omega散发着他甜腻的信息素，轻微地蹭着她的臀部，对上来的很巧也是一双蓝眼睛。不同于希尔眼中无波无澜的大海，那里的蓝只是单纯的、深重的欲望。罗曼诺夫挑着眉眼，故意配合着对方的动作，想象着接下来会发生的事：这名Omega会在A和O的本能之间迷乱，贪婪地吸吮她的肌肤，嗅闻她的味道，吞咽着她最有力的武器，把她给予的恩赐尽数收下。一般情况下她只会做到这里，享受着短暂的、Alpha本能的征服快感。当然，她的Omega一定会请求下一步，哭喊着恳求她进入自己的身体，填补他，充实他，乞讨一个暂时标记或永久标记，信息素在那一个相互融合直至彻底合二为一，同时达到快乐的顶峰。

下一秒再睁开眼时是一汪陌生的蓝。

男人的蓝眼睛正贪婪地盯着她。罗曼诺夫深吸了一口气，猛然地仓促逃离。

见鬼，她不知道为什么会想起希尔。一个讨人厌的Beta，一个了解她全部的Beta。在她刚进神盾被治疗流程折磨得求死不能的那段时间里，用最冷静的声音、最疏远的眼神，对她说最亲近的话：“你的过去不可饶恕，所以现在你必须活下来，娜塔莎。”她的嗓音伏在自己的耳畔，“你仍有机会好好活，Alpha。”

鼻翼间全是自己暴乱的伏特加气息，希尔飘进来的若有似无的海水气如同她最后一根救命稻草，将她所有的苦痛统统镇定。

后来罗曼诺夫想那时自己一定是疯了。这个该死的Beta怎么可能有散发信息素的能力。

冰冷的水泼上脸颊，罗曼诺夫忽然感到有些疲惫。别想了，希尔是个Beta，即使退一万步，她都不可能是那些被欲望掌控的薄弱的Omega。想清楚这点之后罗曼诺夫反倒笑了，镜中的自己挑起一个嘲讽的笑容，倚在墙上给她的指挥官发信息。

坐标和地点，一张纸醉金迷的照片。最后补一句：来帮我挑一个幸运的Omega？

她没有期待回信。凌晨两点，隔天是工作日，希尔加班到午夜是惯性，现在基本上已经睡了。就算没睡她也不可能过来，希尔向来不喜欢这种场合，往年里就连神盾局内部一年一度的神盾之夜她都从未到场。问起的时候她总说那堆Alpha特工的信息素呛得她头疼。

不就是标记一个Omega吗？她可是世界上最强大的Alpha。罗曼诺夫把手机收回包里，返回大厅，打算寻回刚才那名蓝眼睛的Omega男人。

半分钟后手机一震，她收到了希尔的回信：等我半小时，在那别动。

希尔推开酒吧大门的时候她正和第三个Omega跳舞，分开时罗曼诺夫响亮地拍了拍那个Omega的屁股，然后在震耳欲聋的摇滚乐里大笑起来。

她越过无数个人看见那双在这个场合中完全格格不入的蓝眼睛，便跌跌撞撞地往那头走过去，搂住希尔的腰，感觉到后者全身顿了一下，在片刻的犹豫后回抱了她。罗曼诺夫享受般地在她怀里蹭了蹭：“哟，希尔。”

“标记不是随便的行为，”希尔环视了一圈疯狂的人群，嘲讽地重复着她早上的话，“但挑人就可以随便吗？”

“不随便啊，”罗曼诺夫笑嘻嘻地勾着希尔的脖子，往那张漂亮的脸上啵了一口，“我不是叫你来帮我挑吗？”

她想她可能有点醉了，但却又知道自己没醉，因为她清清楚楚地知道眼前的人是希尔，出乎意料地跑来找她的希尔，永远正直冷淡克制固执的希尔。她不知道自己在期待什么，但希尔的身体却在她亲吻的那一刻剧烈地抖动了起来。

希尔全身一炸，绷紧的轮廓几乎能看到她身后尖锐的倒刺。棕发女人只披了一件大衣，是那种匆匆赶来的模样，脸上的冷意在瞬间几乎结成了冰：“够了，罗曼诺夫。”

“祝你今夜愉快。标记过后记得明天到医疗中心做下一步的检查。”

希尔说，狠狠地推开了罗曼诺夫，转身离开。

罗曼诺夫差点被推倒，她扶稳自己，瞪着眼睛，有一股寒气从脚尖反卷而上，冷却了身体的所有热度。她直接把酒杯摔到了刚关起的门上。

“该死的Beta。”她叫起来，但是声音被吞没在背景的音乐和狂欢里，丝毫没意识到自己声音嘶哑，“该死的Beta！”

那天晚上罗曼诺夫最终找到了那个蓝眼睛的男人。一切就如她预料之中地按部就班的进行着，因为过程过于顺利反倒显得有些滑稽，当那个Omega渴求地跟她说“标记我吧”的时候，罗曼诺夫甚至都笑出了声。她冷眼看着Omega连滚带爬的骑上自己骄傲的枪支，想起多年前的位置调转，她曾经是残忍的施暴者，而如今受害人却向她下跪唱征服。这个世界究竟有多讽刺？酒精气和陌生的甜腻的花香气混合在一起，隐隐接近饱和的极限。那双蓝眼睛贪婪地同她对视，罗曼诺夫闭了闭眼，最终在心里沉重地叹了口气。

罗曼诺夫把男人一脚踹了开，穿起外套直接离开。

不，绝不。她受够这个了。

接下来的数周里，黑寡妇窝在自己的公寓里，除了必要的药物之外，她没吃抑制剂，任由剧烈的发情反应蔓延。希尔没有任何消息。这是当然的，全年无休的神盾局副局长，给黑寡妇放了一个月的假期而自己还不听命令，不知道对希尔来说是不是一种心理折磨？她自嘲地想着，反正难得闲得发霉，窝在沙发上当人型马铃薯还不坏。她昏昏沉沉，对抗着发情期细细密密的头疼和晕眩，可意识仍然清醒，还难得梦见了以前的事，而这些噩梦自她进入神盾以来就很少做过了，也不知道是该感谢谁还是怨恨谁。她喝光了家里库存的所有伏特加，她自己的信息素加上终日酗酒，房间各处弥漫的酒气简直一闻就醉，外卖小哥被嚣张的Alpha气息吓得都只敢把披萨放在门外，更别提巴顿推开门的时候都被呛得咳了好几声。

“草，你这是要拿酒溺死自己吗！”

“我在发情呢。”罗曼诺夫懒洋洋地晃着手中的酒瓶，当晚与希尔拥抱过的大衣还被她团在怀里，那点稀薄的、令人安定的海水气必定是错觉，她却无法说服自己把衣服扔进洗衣机，“有什么事？”

“希尔让我给你从医疗中心拿来的药。”巴顿把手里两个袋子放在门廊的柜子上，皱着鼻子放弃了进门的想法，只捂着脸在门廊上抱怨着，“妈的这要是哪来一个Omega，就算吃了抑制剂也都能给你这股Alpha的气味熏发情了。”

“让我猜猜，她是不是还让你问我有没有进行标记行为？”

“是啊，如果有的话用的是这一袋。”巴顿耸耸肩，拍了拍红色的药袋，“没有的话用另一袋。听说是新药，效果会比你现在的好些。”

罗曼诺夫冷哼了一声，“干涉Alpha的标记行为是侵犯隐私的。”

“……”

巴顿停了停，看着黑寡妇黑得能滴出墨汁来的脸，觉得真是有点好笑。他有些无辜又好奇地举起了双手，“所以这就是你把希尔打伤的原因？希尔让你去标记Omega而你不同意？”

罗曼诺夫皱起了眉头：“他妈的你在说什么？”

真有趣，她打伤希尔？噢，她确实对那个该死的Beta做了些什么，但打伤她绝非其中一项。

“一些传闻。”巴顿耸了耸肩，“你那天脸色阴沉地从副局长办公室摔门而出，隔天希尔就告了连续三天的病假。你知道的，希尔就任以来告病假这件事几乎从未发生，每个人都猜是你做了些什么，你打伤希尔的可能在众多传言里比较主流一些。”巴顿摸一摸下巴，继续补充道：“毕竟强大的Alpha黑寡妇因为工作分歧一时失控，把固执己见的Beta副局长按在地上一通狂揍，还是挺符合人设的。”

信息量有些大，罗曼诺夫都没空去为她打伤希尔这个荒唐的猜测生气，“病假？怎么可能，那天半夜我还见到她了，好得很。”把自己推得一个踉跄，可有力气了。

巴顿露出了饶有趣味的笑容：“半夜？看来你们确实关系匪浅？”

她冷笑了一声，“我倒希望她和我关系匪浅。”

“哎，不过说真的，”巴顿摸了摸鼻子，对好友的反应不置可否，“她确实三天没来上班，后来回到三叉戟时精神状态也不算很好。你做了什么不用告诉我，不过——”他弹了弹旁边的两袋药品，说的话隐隐有几分暗示意味，“Beta也好，我觉得她对你挺真诚的了，学着做个人吧，娜塔莎。”

“滚。”

真诚？希尔冰冷地把她推开的触感依旧让罗曼诺夫心悸。巴顿弹了弹舌头，察觉到黑寡妇的低气压赶紧溜之大吉。

罗曼诺夫心口铺开的隐痛随着一个又一个冒出来的疑惑甚嚣尘上，直至她失手打翻手边的酒瓶，剩下三分之一的伏特加洒在她抱着的那件大衣上，于是最后一点安心的气息也被她周身暴烈的酒气沾染，消失得无影无踪。

这一切糟透了。

她还是把那件大衣扔进了洗衣机，然后打开电脑，开始漫无目的地在搜索引擎上输入相关关键词。

_Alpha、Beta、Omega、发情期、信息素_

大部分都是垃圾的已知信息，比如Beta不会发情没有气味，Alpha和Omega定期发情，在发情期互相结合满足欲望，被标记的Omega气味变淡，只会在标记的Alpha面前发情和受孕。Alpha能更快地察觉到自己标记Omega的信息素变化从而判断对方的状况。诸如此类。有篇学术研究表示如果标记的A和O其中一方死亡，激素连接会随着时间逐年递减，但时间由于体质不一而无法预测。罗曼诺夫想起希尔说自己身体里Omega的因子几乎检测不到，她闭了闭眼，笑了一声。

那些事情的确已经过了很久了。

“你仍有机会好好活。”

希尔的嗓音仍然在她的耳畔如影随形，像海风一般轻柔抚过她的脸颊、眼角、鼻尖。清凉的海水湿气。

罗曼诺夫调整了自己窝在沙发上的姿势，黑进了神盾的数据库并更换了关键词。

_玛丽亚·希尔_

罗曼诺夫并未经常听她说起过自己，希尔只提到自己没有家人，十七岁辍学当兵，十九岁时冲撞长官遭到处分，被弗瑞提进神盾至今。人事档案的官方描述也基本吻合。她从加密的资料库中找到了希尔亲手填的募兵申请，年轻的希尔字迹比如今要更龙飞凤舞些，只是不少地方被涂黑了，看不出什么细节，而第二页核准通过的一处小字引起了黑寡妇的注意。

兵种： _陆军后勤部医疗兵_

她没记错的话希尔是海军陆战队的空官，至少履历是这么写的。而她的战斗机确实开得相当好。

罗曼诺夫直觉她到这一步应该收手了。希尔有不愿意诉诸于口的秘密，而她不应该窥探。履历上希尔那双蓝眼睛正透过电脑屏幕注视着她，竟让她莫名发渴。真不公平，罗曼诺夫想，她的指挥官掌控着她的一切，用游刃有余的态度利用着自己的一切，却又阻隔着她不让自己靠近。

黑寡妇的手指在键盘上停留了片刻，最终仍旧敲下了回车。

如同多米诺骨牌，第一面墙倒塌之后便再也无法挽回。

黑寡妇休假的第三周，有特工目击到罗曼诺夫一大清早带着周身戾气直奔副局长办公室。黑寡妇发情期的Alpha信息素就算经过抑制剂的处理还是放肆得让人避之不及，门外的年轻特工们奔走相告，紧张得都要死了，嘀咕着这次罗曼诺夫该不是要下杀手了？寇森远远从那头踱过来，巴顿把闲得没事的特工们驱走，冲寇森摆摆手，“你真信娜塔莎把希尔打伤的鬼话？”

“至少娜塔莎脱不了干系。”寇森轻描淡写地道，最后看了眼紧闭的大门，摇了摇头，“不过弗瑞之前跟我说的意思是让她们两个自己解决，大概是些没法说清的私事。”

对罗曼诺夫而言，涉及到希尔的事，从来就都没法说清。她经常想这是不是只是可笑的印痕效应，在最脆弱的时候抓住的人，在往后的时间里只要见一眼就能安心。得知事实的人大多恐惧她，剩下的一小部分同情她，唯独只有希尔俯下身来，用最平静的口吻，告诉她活下来。现在她得以知道希尔当时以什么心情把这句话说出口了。无法言喻的情绪爆发开来，让罗曼诺夫仰起头，逼视着那双冷静至死的眼：“你前两周告病假了。”

希尔不动声色地同罗曼诺夫旋开距离，却被后者再度拉近。希尔索性站定了，略微颤抖的嗓音冰凉如水：“半夜被莫名其妙的电话叫出去，有点感冒，感谢关心。”

“哦？怕不是副局长只要见到我就感冒，第二天再告个三天的病假？”

“我要工作了，请你出去。”

罗曼诺夫猛然拽住了希尔的手腕，阻止了对方要回到办公桌后方的走势，“Beta？你这个骗子，希尔。”她嗅闻着那截腕骨，梦境中存在的冰凉的海水气息以可感知的速度浓郁起来，浪潮般拍打着她。它确实存在，并来自希尔。自称Beta的玛丽亚·希尔。

“你是Omega。”绿眼睛里充斥着高涨的愤怒，而她不知道是哪一个事实更令她绝望，“你是个被标记过的Omega。”

希尔用尽全身气力压制着身体的抖动。她们距离太近了，希尔的脸上开始渗出薄汗，那双蓝眼睛弥漫着一层生理性水雾，然而眼神却仍旧锐利得令人发冷。

这真不合道理。一个冷静克制事不关己，从未被欲望掌控的Omega——不，谁知道呢，希尔可是靠着被标记的伪装上位的。

罗曼诺夫突然笑出声来，话语尖锐得像一把刀，“前线兵种禁止招募Omega，已经标记的Omega允许执行后勤，你入伍时是医疗兵。然后你同一名受伤的Beta海陆部队上尉达成协议，互换身份——天啊，我真的不知道这是怎么做到的，每年定时体检为了买通医官花了不少钱，还是除了钱的其他？”罗曼诺夫的笑声几近歇斯底里，“然后冲撞长官——根本不是冲撞，是身份暴露，弗瑞把你从军法酷刑里救出来，在Alpha遍地的组织里当一个Beta副局长。”

“那么多年，真有你的，希尔。神盾医药科技如此先进，让一个Omega掌控一群Alpha这么久而没人发现。”点到名的人只是漠然地听罗曼诺夫放大的声音，“你从来不出席私人宴会，是担心混杂的信息素刺激你发情吧？最近是出了什么问题，急着要我去标记，以避免不正常的、疯狂的、暴烈的Alpha黑寡妇有朝一日会掀开你一直以来隐藏的秘密？”

罗曼诺夫揪紧了希尔的衣领。后者咬紧了下唇，毫不畏惧地直视着她。

“那个吻让你发情了对吗？标记你的Alpha在哪里？为此感到耻辱了吗？”

“——你说够了吗？”

希尔终于开口。她的声音嘶哑得像是破碎的铜铃，抓着罗曼诺夫揪住自己的手，极其用力地甩开，后退了一小步距离。她的脸色发白，整张脸都在滴汗。空气中尽是海风也吹不散的酒气，黑寡妇终于注意到她们的信息素浓度已经达到燥热的峰值。

“所以呢，你想做什么？把我的过去翻得底朝天，发一通莫名其妙的脾气，逼我发情，逼我承认我是个Omega，然后呢？”希尔伸手抻了抻衣领，把拉链拉到最顶，有汗液沿着她瘦削的下巴不断往下淌，“逼我辞职，说我不配做指挥官和副局长？”

罗曼诺夫张了张嘴，却发现自己无法发声。海风仍旧冰冷地拍打着她的鼻尖，而那本该令她安心的信息素第一次让她感到了前所未有的恐慌。

希尔按下了墙侧的暗柜开关，动作极慢又极克制地取出一管针剂，在罗曼诺夫面前卷起衣袖注射了下去。

“标记我的Alpha是我父亲。我杀了他。”

罗曼诺夫在那一刻感到有巨大的疼痛拽紧了她。

“恭喜你通关了玛丽亚·希尔档案副本。”希尔把空的针管弹指丢进垃圾桶，然后坐回到自己的位置上，那双蓝眼睛冰冷得可怕，“现在给我出去，罗曼诺夫。” 

这不是罗曼诺夫想要的答案。或者说黑寡妇本来也不知道自己想要什么答案，只是在拼凑出自以为是的真相之后被出离的怒气控制了所有行为。如今怒气被凭空抽离，房内的海水气息正在被伏特加香气掩盖。

即时抑制剂的效果是强大的，在五分钟内能将A或O的激素浓度降到正常水平，而在药效过去的八小时后会迎来严重的副作用。拜红房所赐，她对市面上所有关于信息素药剂的信息了如指掌。

她终于找回了自己的声音，支离破碎地发着抖：“希尔……”

“出去！”

清澈透明的蓝眼睛染上了深重的颜色，陌生得让罗曼诺夫畏惧。

罗曼诺夫最终离开了办公室。

英明神武的神盾副局的工作状态没有因为清晨的插曲有所影响。巴顿中午从希尔办公室出来时咂咂嘴，困惑地皱了皱鼻子，却仍然挥挥手散去了一众眼巴巴探听八卦的目光：“副局好着呢，别想偷懒，该干啥干啥去。”

汇报照常，会议照常，指挥工作照常。弗瑞常年不在总部，而希尔依然是那个指哪打哪的希尔，精准高效，通常运转，一切正常，就连加班时间也一如既往。希尔下到停车场的时候十一点刚过，步伐在自己的车前停顿了几秒，然后拉开了驾驶座的门。希尔坐了进来，转入钥匙，却没有发动汽车。

昏暗不清的光线，狭窄的密闭空间，暧昧氤氲的伏特加。希尔的疲惫已经到了极限，头痛和晕眩正剧烈地袭击着她，没有多余的精力维持吵架的力气，何况她从来都不想跟对方吵架，因此一退再退。可这人总是步步紧逼，直至现在陷入避无可避的绝境。她叹了一口气，声音很哑，但放得很轻：“你到底想做什么，Nat？”

副驾驶座的人蜷成一团。是那种小孩般抱着抱枕熟睡的姿势，而黑寡妇不知道在她的车上待了多久，好像真的就这么睡着了，此刻抬起头看着她的绿眼睛被浸得格外柔软，答非所问得没头没尾，莫名其妙：“……你的气味让我安心，玛丽亚。”

“……是吗。”希尔轻声笑一笑，“因为你是Alpha，我是Omega。”

“不，只是你。只有你。”

罗曼诺夫不知道是否是清醒的。而清醒的罗曼诺夫在十几个小时之间还怒气冲冲地同她发火。她们之前风暴降临般的所有情绪仿佛烟消云散。这个强大的Alpha此时倾身过去，似乎怕她逃跑一样捉住她的衣角，贪恋地吸了吸鼻子，好像下一秒就要扑过去亲吻她——然而黑寡妇没有任何动作，只是睁着有些难过的眼睛，“我没有想要伤害你。我只是，我只是——”

她哽咽着，没能说下去。希尔伸手抚摸着她的红发。海洋气和伏特加的气味在车内浅浅淡淡地弥漫着，很奇妙的，并不暴烈，也不浓郁，只是在扩散，仿佛要填充到每一个角落。

“我跟你不一样，我知道我在做什么。但我不后悔我的决定。”希尔很慢地说，“我拿起酒瓶，对着熟睡的他，狠狠地砸了过去。”

她们分别都做了什么事？一个失去理智的Alpha杀了被自己标记的Omega，以及一个神志清醒的Omega杀了标记自己的Alpha。罗曼诺夫抬起头，用手去触碰希尔的脸，“你对我说让我好好活下去。”

“我都在努力了，你当然也可以。”希尔闭上了眼，“我是真的希望你最后可以做一个普通的Alpha。”

罗曼诺夫的手指有些发烫，她在勾着希尔的轮廓。眉毛，眼角，鼻尖，嘴唇。她最后用手掌贴上了希尔的脸：“你不应该和我提出标记别人的鬼要求的。你明明知道我不可能答应，而我就永远不会发现你是个Omega。”

希尔又开始发抖了。该死的Omega的生理反应，希尔多年来培养的本能，条件反射地用尽全力去压制那份抖动，却被罗曼诺夫抚摸的动作安定下来，“我只是想，如果你都可以去标记别人，”希尔挑起一边嘴角，“我大概也能鼓起勇气被别人标记。”

嘴唇代替手指，滚烫的温度终于落在了希尔眉心。希尔感觉到那嘴唇也弯一弯，笑一笑：“Alpha因子消失，Beta快装不下去了？”

“嗯。”

她们终于拥抱在一起。

罗曼诺夫坐在希尔的腿上，埋进了她的颈窝。清凉的海水气正不可思议地围绕着她，罗曼诺夫恍惚以为自己身处梦境。希尔搂着她，一下又一下地顺着她的发。伏特加香醇的酒气麻醉了希尔副作用带来的晕眩和头痛，她的声音疲惫不堪，却又放松至极，“很多时候我都快忘了自己是个Omega。”

“所以你都忘了自己还会发情，在那天半夜到酒吧来找我？”

“不。只是担心你而已。”希尔气息不稳地摇摇头，任凭自己埋在那片酒精气息里，“你早上很不高兴，怕你又做什么伤害自己的任性事。”

希尔一定不知道自己在说什么。清醒的希尔不会说这种话，她永远冷静谨慎的指挥官永远不会因为他人的私事冒着风险做不划算的买卖。可那双蓝眼睛带着点柔软的茫然，温和地注视着她。只有这种时候她才比较像一个Omega。

海风温温柔柔地淌在伏特加的香气里，罗曼诺夫终于吻住了她的唇。她们紧密地拥抱着，罗曼诺夫滚烫的温度抵着希尔的下腹。黑寡妇软软地咬了咬希尔的下唇，恳求的问句像个小孩，“让我标记你。”

最强大的Alpha嗓音近乎乞求的虔诚：“请让我标记你，玛丽亚。”

希尔伸手去摸罗曼诺夫的腰带，笑声低低哑哑的，“我可能会杀了你哦。”

“那也是我罪有应得。”

海浪拍打着罗曼诺夫的神经末梢，翻涌上来的酒精气息将两个人彻底淹没。

罗曼诺夫从未经历过如此温柔的情事。也许是她们已经酝酿太久，又或许两个人都因为各自的身体问题而有点不太清醒。希尔的吻包裹着她，她曾经梦见过这个，她贪婪地嗅闻着希尔身体的每一处，轻微地咬，温柔地舐，最终耽溺。

她们接吻和纠缠，就在某一刻时，很自然地进入。希尔埋在她颈窝里喘息，双腿夹着她的腰：“Nat。”她无意识地叫着Alpha的名字，罗曼诺夫用鼻尖拨正她的脸，再给一个吻：“幸好你是个Omega。”

希尔轻笑一声，“如果我真是个Beta呢？”

“那你就只能得到一个坚持不标记的、不正常的Alpha特工了，指挥官。”

灼热的温度埋在希尔体内喷涌而出。

海水与伏特加最终弥漫成无边无际的汪洋。

** Fin. **


End file.
